warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Sins of Our Fathers
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Corpus. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions Trivia *'' '' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the Onyx faction as the antagonist. **Previous Onyx events were : ***Operation: Dreams of the Machine God ( February 2018 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: Sins of Our Fathers *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event ....'' - Operation: Sins of Our Fathers Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Sins of Our Fathers - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/00/18 ) - Operation: Sins of Our Fathers Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/00/18 ) - Official Sins of Our Fathers Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Blackout SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc SinsOfOurFathers-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #46 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions SinsOfOurFathers-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop SinsOfOurFathers-LargePic.gif|Sins of Our Fathers Trophy SinsOfOurFathers-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes MAIN TRACK : ArmsCache-Thorium-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Thorium Cache Track : Main Missions : 1, 5, 9 & 13 Amount : 3 - 12 Million ArmsCache-Bronze-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 15 Rolls : 3 FACTION TRACK : ArmsCache-Corpus-Gen1-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Unit Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 1 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-TrainingToken-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Token Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 2 Rolls : 3 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Siegesquadron-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Blackout Scrap Parts 2nd Event Availability Gallery - Map Icons Video Navigation